


Boyfriend || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [22]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Motorbike, Phandom - Freeform, college!boyfriend, highschool!boyfriend, motorbike!phil, smut(butnotreally), suspicious!chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Phil's hot University boyfriend takes him out.





	Boyfriend || Phan

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/114874201-phan-one-shots-~-boyfriend  
> Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137833653894/boyfriend-phan

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" Chris questioned as Phil practically flung his books in his locker. 

"Um ... family dinner. Boring really but I have to get ready." Phil lied and slammed his locker shut. He was eager to get home as soon as possible.

"You seem pretty hyped about it." Chris rose an eyebrow, trying to keep up with Phil's fast pace - he was right as well because Phil was trying to fight off a grin. 

"What? No, I just need to get home. BYE CHRIS!" Phil called as he sprinted over to his car and jumped in, driving away as quick as he could from school. 

As soon as he was in the door, he yelled a hello to his parents before speeding into his room and throwing his tie in the corner. He stripped his school uniform - pulling on a fresh pair of black skinny jeans, his best red checkered shirt, his favourite denim jacket and his new adventure time converse. Next stop was the bathroom where he splashed cold water on his face and brushed his teeth. He brushed his black locks then quickly put them through the straighteners. He finished off with his favourite cologne and looked himself over in the mirror. He grinned to himself.

Just then his phone buzzed in his pocket and he whipped it out, beaming down at the screen when he saw it was a text. 

Dan <3  
Hey Babe, will be there in ten minutes X <3

Phil's heart fluttered and he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys before rushing to the living room where he waited eagerly for his boyfriend. Phil's father looked up from the TV and smirked at Phil who was fidgeting whilst playing an iPhone game.

"Let me guess, Dan's coming." He chuckled making Phil blush.

"Pretty obvious huh?" Phil replied sheepishly.

"Just a bit. Make sure you're back at an acceptable time on Sunday ok?" Phil's father warned before turning back to the TV.

"Of course." Phil smiled.

A minute later Phil heard the familiar roar of an engine which came to a halt outside the house. Phil squealed and his father looked up in alarm. "You're such a girl." He teased.

"Shut up." Phil laughed and jumped up - rushing to the door. He breathed in deeply before twisting the door handle and swinging it open. He felt his heart beat fast at the sight of a dark figure leaning against a black and silver motorbike. Phil's blue eyes locked with warm coffee eyes. He was in his usual black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black converse. His skin was tanned perfectly and his grin relieved his handsome dimples. Little things like his onyx studs made Phil go weak at the knees.

"Hey babe." Dan spoke up, grinning widely. Phil beamed before shutting the door and running to him, engulfing him in a bear hug. Dan laughed and hugged Phil back tightly. "I missed you." He whispered earning a happy giggle from Phil who tightened his hold. 

"I missed you too." Phil breathed in, smelling Dan's scent and relaxing in his arms. They only got to see each other on weekends and a whole weak without the other made them miss each other dearly. 

"I've got a great night planned." Dan grinned, pulling away but keeping his arms wrapped round his boyfriend.

"Can't wait." Phil sighed in content. Dan grinned and handed him a silver helmet which he strapped on. Dan put his own black helmet on and Phil straddled the bike, putting his arms securely round Dan's waist. Dan turned it on and Phil grinned when he heard the bike rev to life. He looked up just in time to see both his parents grinning and waving out the window. He laughed and showed Dan who smiled and waved back.

"HOLD ON TIGHT LOVE!" Dan called and then drove off down the road. Phil felt a thrill go through him at being on Dan's bike again. It was much more exciting than driving his car and he liked the excuse to hug Dan from behind. 

Dan Howell was in his first year in Uni whilst Phil was in his last in high school. They met on holiday and had kept in touch - meeting one or two times a month before they inevitably fell in love. Dan was known for his 'bad boy' looks and at first it intimidated Phil when they met at a beach party for the first time. However Dan had approached him with a shy smile and they had got talking, immediately finding they liked the same sort of things. Phil was one of the only ones who knew of Dan's soft side. To every one else he was a bad boy who rode a cool motorbike. 

Phil grinned as he felt the wind against his face and was tempted to take the helmet off to feel the wind in his hair but Dan told him that he had to wear it just in case. Phil found it adorable how much he cared for Phil's safety. 

Phil was terrified at the thought of Dan meeting his parents for the first time. His parents judged immediately when they saw the leather jacket and motorbike and gave Phil a disapproving look. However one dinner with Dan changed their perspective immediately - Dan could be a real charmer and he had both of Phil's parents hanging onto his every word which Phil found hilarious. Let's just say they let Phil go out with Dan whenever he wanted because they adored and trusted Dan to look after their son.

"WE'RE HERE BABE!" Dan called before pulling his bike up into a side alley and putting his foot down, turning the bike off. He took his helmet off and shook his brown hair, giving Phil a cheeky wink as he did so. Phil chuckled and took his own helmet off. He smoothed his fringe down but Dan grabbed his wrists and moved them away. He then proceeded to brush Phil's fringe out of his face and smooth it down on top. Phil felt his heart beat fast and a grin never leave his face.

Dan's fingers tucked under his chin and gave him a passionate kiss before lifting Phil off the bike, lips still locked. Phil smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dan's neck and his legs round his waist. He whined when Dan pulled away. "Come on babe, there's plenty of time for that later." Dan smirked and pecked his lips once before letting him drop down from his waist. 

Phil smiled and intertwined their fingers. Dan squeezed his hand in reassurance before leading them out of the ally and into the building. Phil frowned when he saw it was an old people's home. "Um Dan .... why are we here?" Phil laughed, lifting an eyebrow at a woman who was hanging up laundry.

"Oh I thought we could help out." Dan shrugged. Phil frowned, he was hoping for some quality time with his boyfriend.

"Um ... okay then ..." Phil trailed off, not knowing what to say. Dan's face was blank for a minute before it split into a grin.

"I'm just kidding Phil! I'd never waist the precious seconds we have together like that. Follow me." Dan chuckled and dragged Phil up the stairs. 

"Idiot." Phil muttered.

"Heard that."

"I don't care." Phil retorted and stuck his tongue out, still smiling. 

They were on their fifth flight and Phil was getting tired. "Daaaaaaan." Phil whined. "Where are we going?"

"Shut up and wait. We're almost there." Dan laughed and dragged him up another three flights before they were on the top floor. 

"Dan, really, what are we doing? Are we even aloud up here?" Phil frowned but still followed Dan. 

"No, but I made a deal with the staff who work this floor." Dan smirked and Phil huffed. "Why is he so mysterious?" Phil thought. Soon enough they were at the end of the hall and came to a small white door. Dan took some keys out and unlocked it, revealing a steep staircase.

"Where does that go?" Phil asked curiously. Dan just smirked and didn't answer. 

"Ladies first." He grinned and gestured for Phil to go up. Phil narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out before ascending the narrow staircase. Soon enough he reached the top where a wooden trap door lay above him. "GIVE IT A SHOVE!" Dan called from beneath him. Phil huffed and pushed against the door until it creaked open. 

Phil's eyes widened when he saw the darkening blue sky above him. He climbed out and beamed as he saw looked out to see the surrounding city. He let an embarrassing giggle escape and held one hand over his mouth and the other over his heart. He teared up a little when he saw a blanket laid out along with a basket, CD player and portable DVD player. 

"Oh Dan." Phil turned to a sheepish Dan who looked at Phil, anxious to know if he liked it.

"It's alright, yeah?" Dan asked and Phil answered his question by cupping his cheeks and kissing him passionately. Dan's heart sped up and he smiled at the feeling of Phil's warm lips. He wondered sometimes how he deserved such an amazing human being to call his own. Phil pulled away but kept their faces close, staring fondly into his eyes. 

"Love you." Phil sighed and pecked his lips.

"I love you too." Dan beamed and picked Phil up, earning a yelp followed by a giggle. Dan laid him flat on the blanket and hovered over him, hands either side of Phil's head. "Strawberry Sweetie?" He asked sweetly. Phil giggled.

"I'd love one." He spoke sincerely and Dan grinned, kissing him quickly because he could. He reached over and took a strawberry out of the basket and took out the stem. He then dipped it back in again before taking it out to reveal it covered in a white sauce. Phil grinned and watched as Dan held it with his teeth and ducked down, letting Phil bite the other half. Phil moaned when he tasted white chocolate - his favourite. Dan felt happy that Phil appreciated his choice and claimed his lips again, tasting the sweet tang of strawberry followed by the sugary goodness of the chocolate.

"You taste amazing." Dan winked, earning a weak slap from Phil who couldn't stop grinning. Dan smirked and stood up and walked over to the CD player. He pressed a few buttons before 'Frozen' by Madonna flooded through the speakers. Phil laughed and watched as Dan approached him again. He held his palm out and Phil immediately took it, letting Dan haul him to his feet. 

Dan started swaying them to the music. Phil smiled and slid his arms round Dan's neck and rested his chin in the crook whilst Dan's arms wrapped round his waist in a firm but gentle hold. Phil felt so blissfully happy as they calmly swayed back and fourth to the calming music. "I love you Phil, a whole lot." Dan whispered, resting the side of his head against Phil's and closing his eyes.

"I love you too Dan ... so much." Phil sighed, feeling love drunk and drowsy.

You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open

You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're broken  
When your heart's not open

Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key

Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I suffer the same  
If I lose you  
My heart will be broken

Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open

Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key

You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open

Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key

If I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key

If I could melt your heart

"This is so perfect." Phil laughed and pulled away, kissing Dan with as much passion as possible. "How did I find someone so perfect?" Phil thought happily. 

"You're perfect." Dan smiled lovingly before reconnecting their lips as the next songs continued on. They stayed hugging and lightly swaying for three to four more songs before it started to get darker. "I think we should get the candles out." Dan hummed and wrapped an arm round Phil's shoulder, escorting him back to their little picnic and taking scented candles out the basket and lighting them. 

"You're such a romantic sop." Phil grinned. 

"No arguments there. Just don't tell anyone." Dan winked and kissed him once before getting the strawberries, chocolate dip, a box of red velvet cupcakes and a bag of sour cream and chive pretzels and red wine. 

"Are you sure I didn't just make you up in my head?" Phil spoke dreamily from where he was sitting, happily watching Dan's every move.

"Pretty sure. It should be the other way around." Dan blushed a little which Phil laughed at before cupping his cheeks and stroking them. 

"I like it when you blush. It shows your vulnerable and sweet side." Phil teased and kissed his nose. Dan gave him a flat look but blushed harder at his comment. He replied by kissing him once again. 

"I'll never get tired of kissing you." Dan mumbled, kissing him straight after. Phil hummed against his lips. After a miniature make-out session Dan set up the DVD player and played Studio Ghibli's 'The Cat Returns'

Dan wrapped the blanket around both of them and they Phil lay on his shoulder, happily watching the movie as the candles flickered beside them and the sky turned a blue-ish black. As soon as the movie was finished Dan started to pack everything away. "Phil ... do you want to go back to the hotel?" Dan asked, sounding a little nervous. Phil didn't know why he was acting that way but happily agreed and helped him pack up. 

Soon enough they were back on Dan's bike and driving back to Dan's hotel. He stayed there every weekend he came to visit. Dan parked the bike in the back then took Phil's hand, leading him to the lobby and to the lift. Both of them giggled as they stumbled in - a little tipsy from the bottle of wine. As soon as the doors to the lift closed Dan put his hands around Phil's waist. Phil smirked and grabbed Dan's face and pulled him into a rough kiss. 

Dan hummed into his mouth and lightly pressed his back against the lift wall. Dan's tongue skimmed Phil's lip, making his heart beat speed up. Phil opened up and met Dan's tongue with his and eagerly kissed him. 

They had never gone further than kissing with their shirts off and Phil was hoping that their time would be soon. He had had boyfriends before and wasn't naive to how things went. Dan however, had never had a boyfriend before Phil and was a little nervous about it. 

He felt Phil's legs wrap around his waist and his arms move from his face to his shoulder, lightly massaging them. Dan sighed in appreciation and squeezed Phil's hips a little. Dan felt the lift come to a stop and reluctantly pulled away. They both peered down the hall to see no one there and both of them giggled and Dan carried Phil to his room. With a little fumbling and teasing kisses from Phil, Dan unlocked the door and they both fell onto the bed.

Phil straddled Dan's hips and passionately kissed him again, hands running up and down his chest. Dan sighed in appreciation as Phil's hands worked their magic. They were making out again when Dan felt Phil lightly grind into him. Dan let out a moan and grabbed Phil's hips before pulling away. "You sure?" Dan panted.

"Positive." Phil grinned and pecked his lips once before trailing them down Dan's jaw to his neck. Dan's eyes rolled back into his skull and his breathing hitched when he felt Phil work at his neck, licking, sucking and nipping. Dan had never been given a love bite before but he liked it. 

"Love you." Dan mumbled.

"Love you too." Phil smiled and returned to passionately making out before items of clothing were chucked across the room.

~

Dan's motorbike pulled up at Phil's house. Phil couldn't believe it was Sunday already and hated the fact that Dan would be gone for another five days. Phil sighed and pulled his helmet off his head, watching as Dan got off the bike and did the same. 

Dan took one glimpse at Phil's pouty face and smiled fondly. "Don't worry babe, it'll be next weekend before you know it." Dan reassured and helped Phil off the bike. Phil smiled and hugged Dan close, snuggling into his shoulder. 

"I hope so ... are you sure you can't stay for dinner?" Phil asked sadly.

"Can't babe, I'm driving back tonight." Dan sighed, stroking Phil's hair lovingly. "I'd love to though. Maybe next time, yeah?"

"Yeah." Phil smiled and pulled away. He grinned before pulling Dan in for one last passionate kiss. Their lips moved in sync and they both felt so content. They were only young but both felt so sure - so sure that they were the one. 

"You better be my husband one day." Dan smirked as he pulled away.

"You better be mine." Phil smiled. "Also ... thanks for Friday. It was amazing, actually all of this weekend was perfect. I love you so much." 

"I love you too." Dan grinned and pecked him one more time. Phil let out a sad sigh before walking up to his door. He turned round to see Dan leaning against his bike, smiling fondly after him. "I'M CALLING OUR SON DIL!" Dan called and Phil giggled, blushing at his comment.

"WHATEVER YOU WANT." Phil winked and unlocked the door, walking inside and watching as Dan got back on his bike. He sighed sadly when the bike roared to life then drove away. 

"Wow, that was some kiss." Phil's mum commented from the living room door - making Phil jump.

"Mum! Were you spying on us?" Phil smirked.

"What? I can't help it that I find you two completely adorable. Did you have fun?" She smirked.

"Yes, obviously." Phil smiled.

"Alright, well dream about it because you've got school tomorrow and need an early night." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Night mum."

~

It was the last subject of the day and Phil was slumped in boredom. He already missed the weekend. He wanted to be by Dan's side again and kiss him till his lips went numb. He was fantasizing about it and jumped when he got hit round the head by Chris who laughed at his annoyed face.

"Pay attention dude." He smirked.

"Whatever." Phil huffed and looked back at the teacher. 

He was relieved when the bell rang and quickly left along with Chris. "So, what's got you so down?" Chris asked.

"Just missing someone." Phil sighed, shoving his books in his locker.

"Family?" Chris asked. 

Phil frowned in confusion, "What?"

"You had a family dinner didn't you?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah, 'course." Phil shrugged. 

"Oh come on Phil." Chris started as they walked to the front doors. "Why didn't you just tell me you were seeing someone?" Phil stared wide eyed.

"How'd you know?" He asked in shock.

"I didn't, but I do now." He smirked, earning an annoyed look from Phil. "So ... who's the lucky girl?" Chris urged.

"He's no one you know." Phil blushed.

"Aw Philly." Chris laughed and followed him to the car park. "Why do you need a ride again?" Chris asked.

"My car wouldn't start." Phil shrugged. 

"Alright." When they made it to the car park they frowned when they saw a small crowd. "What's that about?" Chris frowned.

"Dunno, lets check it out." Phil shrugged and made his way over to the crowd. As they got closer they could hear little bits of what people were saying.

'He's so cool!'

'He's hot!'

'Does he go here?'

'Nice bike!'

'I wonder if he's single ...'

Phil's eyes widened and he couldn't help the stupid grin which split across his face. He pushed through the crowd and sure enough there was Dan leaning against his black bike, looking down at his phone screen a few metres away. 

"Dan?" Phil asked, earning confused looks from Chris and the people surrounding him. Dan looked up and as soon as his eyes locked on Phil his face lit up. He slid his phone in his pocket and stood up straight. Phil didn't care about the looking people and ran over to the bike, and hugging Dan close. "What are you doing here?" Phil asked happily.

"I ditched, I thought one more day wouldn't hurt. Besides, I wanted everyone to know you were mine." He winked and pulled away, pecking his lips and making Phil blush. They heard some 'aw's' from the girls. "Need a ride?" He offered.

Phil turned back to Chris who was smirking. "Don't worry about me, go off with lover boy." Chris winked and Phil chuckled. Dan smiled and handed Phil his helmet before both of them got on. He revved the bike up and sped out the car park towards home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And they died in a motorbike accident ... JUST JOKING DON'T KILL ME! This is one to mess up your feels, hope you like it :D

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


End file.
